Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5p+10-p}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {-5p - p} + 10$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-6p} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-6p + 10$